She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Tony and Pepper's relationship can withstand anything. Basically, it's a bunch of fluff :


Everyone who knew Tony Stark said that he should be a raging jealous idiot. The reason for this was simple, his best friend was Pepper Potts. Pepper Potts, a gorgeous red-head with baby blue eyes and a killer smile with a body to match. Tony wasn't a jealous idiot though, he knew better. No matter how beautiful she looked he knew that nothing any guy could do or say would get to her. It never went to her heart, it never meant anything to her, despite the compliments she got. It wasn't worth it, it wasn't worth what might have been a one time fling or a week long relationship. She was worth more than that and she knew it.

By the time his birthday rolled around, it was firmly established that she was taken by Tony-and only Tony. When they entered a room, every head turned toward her, every eye fell on her. Staring. She was just that beautiful. He knew what would happen, she would get hit on and every single guy in the room would try to ask her out. So when they parted ways, he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead before making his way to the bar.

"Water." Tony told the bartender, "Not taking any chances, this year. It isn't worth it."

"Happy Birthday, man." Rhodey laughed as he walked up to the bar, "Water. I've got my wife to get home too. She threatened me with certain death if I come home drunk. Why aren't you drinking?"

"I've got Pepper with me. She's got to leave with me, so I really don't think she wants to drag me out of here sloppy drunk. Plus, it isn't worth it. I've taken too many chances already, not gonna take anymore." Tony told him, taking his drink from the bartender. "I love her too much to get wasted."

"Which is why I have to ask, why aren't you turning into a jealous idiot?" Rhodey asked him softly, "She's got every guy in the room drooling and trying to get her to go home with them and you're acting like it's nothing."

"She won't take any of it seriously." Tony shrugged it off.

"She loves you too much to leave." Rhodey commented quietly.

"Yea, she's beautiful. She could have any guy in the room and get them just with her looks alone but she doesn't." Tony explained, "She can turn every head and have any man with one little smile but she doesn't. She's not like that."

Tony sipped his water and searched the crowd until he found Pepper, "She walks into the room and everyone watches her every move, hoping that maybe she doesn't love me. That's why they hang around. They can't get to her though. They don't realize that there's more to Pepper than what meets the eye. She's not the kind of girl to just pick some random guy and go home with them. She's too good for that."

"Why would she want a random guy when she's got you?" Rhodey laughed softly, "So no jealousy?"

"She never takes it seriously, so why should I?" Tony laughed it off, "She never lets it go past a friendly conversation. They starting getting to chatty or a little comfortable with invading her personal space and she finds me. She comes back to me-always."

They watched Pepper carry on an animated conversation with a group of friends. One of the guys started getting a little to comfortable with Pepper's animated way of talking with her hands, and started grabbing at her hands and at her hips, in a way that was obviously not comfortable for Pepper. She waved goodbye to the group and made her way over to Tony.

"Idiot ruined the conversation." Pepper grumbled slipping easily under Tony's arm as he wrapped it around her protectively. "I hate when they do that. Why would I want them when I've got my very own superhero?"

Tony chuckled as he pressed a kiss in her hair, "They don't know, Sweetheart."

The tender, almost intimate way they spoke to one another, with their bodies angled toward one another, it made it quite obvious that they had moved beyond the best friend point. Their conversation was quiet, so that only they could hear it and when Tony spoke, his face was pressed into her hair, his lips brushing the outer shell of her ear.

"They don't know that when they do that, you come right back to me." Tony told her softly, "One day they'll learn."

"Think Iron Man could speed up that process?" Pepper giggled jokingly, "I mean I'd like to walk into a room without every guy trying to hit on me."

"Babe, it doesn't matter what Iron Man does, men will always hit on you. You're gorgeous, no matter what you wear." Tony whispered softly, "If you'd like, we can skip the party and go home. I'm perfectly fine with a night spent on the couch with you."

"But it's your birthday-" Pepper protested quietly.

"Yea, and I've got the only birthday present I need, right here in my arms. I don't care where we are to celebrate my birthday. I already have everything I need, right here with you." Tony whispered, his voice uncharacteristically tender. "Plus, one more guy trying to feel you up and I might just turn into a raging maniac."

"I love you, Anthony Stark." Pepper laughed, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, Pepper Potts." Tony whispered tenderly, kissing her forehead.

It didn't matter that she could turn every head just by walking into a room, it didn't matter that she could have any guy she wanted. It didn't matter to him that every single guy in a room would try to flirt with her and charm her, because Tony knew that no matter how flirtatious and charming they may have been, Pepper never let it go to her heart. To, it wasn't worth it. Nothing they said was held any merit because none of those guys could ever compare to him and the way he said, "I love you."

_"...She never lets it go her heart, when they start talkin', she starts walkin' right back to my arms, she can turn every head, but she never let's it go to her heart.." _

_

* * *

_**It's kind of short but it conveyed my point nicely. The story makes more sense if you listen to Tim McGraw's song, She Never Lets It Go to Her Heart which is what the story is based on and also the song that provided the line at the end. This story has been bugging me for days until I sat down and opened up an email which is where the words started flowing-an email of all places. Anyway, it's basically about Tony and Pepper's relationship being strong enough to withstand guys hitting on her and trying to get her to come home with them. It basically proves that Pepper loves Tony entirely too much to leave him, just does it in a little different way than they portrayed it in the movie. **

**Love ya, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove**


End file.
